Marvel vs Jump
by adrogoz
Summary: As worlds collide, a sinister plot unfolds. Featuring Naruto Uzumaki, Spider-man, Yusuke Urameshi, Wolverine, Monkey D. Luffy, Doctor Strange, L, Hulk, Allen Walker, Ghost Rider, Ichigo Kurosaki, Iron Man, and many others. Inspired by Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of two worlds and Jump Ultimate Stars
1. The battles begin

A boy of about fifteen with bright orange hair walked home from school  
>along a rainy street. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he was a<br>Substitute Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers were spirits that helped ghosts  
>move on to the next world and destroyed creatures called Hollows.<br>He looked around to see that he appeared to be somewhere he didn't  
>recognise - the buildings alone were too tall and square to be part of<br>his small hometown.  
>"Where am I?" he asked himself. "How did I end up here?"<br>He heard a loud roar from above him. He touched a small pentagonal  
>badge on his belt and suddenly, his body collapsed to the ground as if<br>dead, while he emerged from it in his Soul Reaper form, now dressed in  
>a black kimono and carrying a large, strangely-shaped sword. He leapt<br>up to the top of the building to see that it wasn't a Hollow at all.  
>In fact, it appeared to be a huge green man in ripped purple shorts.<br>The green giant was attempting to hit another teenager wearing a straw  
>hat.<br>"HULK SMASH RUBBER MAN!" bellowed the green person.  
>"Rubber man?" said Ichigo. This was getting too weird for words.<br>He leapt towards the ground with the intention of hiding his body  
>somewhere, but on the way down something very fast and red collided<br>with him. Ichigo and the thing that hit him tumbled onto a nearby  
>rooftop. As Ichigo got to his feet, he got a clearer look at the<br>stranger - it appeared to be a man in hi-tech red and gold metal armour.  
>"What just hit me?" asked the armoured man. "Could it be those<br>invisible enemies I heard about?"  
>He turned to Ichigo (who was surprised at the man even being able to<br>see him)  
>"Who are you?" he asked. "Why have you come here?"<br>"I don't know how I got here", said Ichigo. "And I don't see how..."  
>He stopped when suddenly a man in a strange red and black full-body<br>outfit with a red mask with black circles around his eyes ran past,  
>shooting at another man running after him; a man with huge shoulders<br>and a large blond afro in a blue t-shirt and scruffy black trousers.  
>"...and it's probably YOUR fault I only get a cameo in this chapter!"<br>yelled the man in red and black as he ran between Ichigo and the  
>armoured man.<br>"I was about to say the same thing to you!" yelled the man with the  
>'fro as he passed.<br>"Ok... that was definitely weird", said Ichigo after the two strangers  
>had left, leaping across to another rooftop.<br>"Tell me about it", said the man in the red armour. "Anyway, I  
>recently recieved a transmission that a group of invisible people like<br>you defeated some friends of mine and destroyed a large portion of the  
>city".<br>"I had nothing to do with it", said Ichigo.  
>"I can't let you go until I'm sure", said the stranger, flying into<br>the air with some kind of jets in his hands and feet.  
>"Fine then", said Ichigo, rising into the air himself.<p>

"Are you ok?" asked a boy in a blue jacket and white shirt with  
>strange purple, black and gold hair as he attempted to wake up<br>Ichigo's empty body. Around his neck hung a gold pyramid with a  
>stylised eye in the centre, and he had a strange device attached to<br>one arm. "Wake up!"  
>"It looks like your friend there is dead", said a voice. The boy<br>looked round to see a gigantic head with tiny arms and legs sitting in  
>an orange mechanical chair with a jet at the bottom.<br>"And you'll be next".  
>Suddenly, the boy's pyramid-shaped pendant began to glow. When it<br>stopped, he looked a little older and more serious.  
>"Your shiny pendant won't save you now! Psyonic Blaster!" said the<br>head, firing a beam of red energy from his head.  
>Suddenly, a strand of webbing stuck onto him and pulled him to the<br>side, out of the way of the beam. The webbing appeared to come from a  
>man in a red and blue outfit with a spider web-like pattern. The head<br>jetted into the air towards the stranger, but he shot another web out  
>and threw the strange being into a wall.<br>"Are you ok?" asked the stranger.  
>"I'm alright", said the boy with the pyramid pendant. "So who exactly<br>are you?"  
>"What?" cried the man in red and blue. "Don't tell me you've never<br>heard of me?"  
>The boy shook his head. "I'm not from around here".<br>The costumed man sighed. "I'm Spider-man", he said.  
>"Yugi Muto", he said. "I seem to have found myself in this city with<br>absolutely no idea how I got here".  
>"Can't help you there", said Spider-man.<br>"Perhaps I can", said an eerie voice behind them. Suddenly a giant  
>snake coiled round them as a pale-skinned man with long black hair and<br>purple marks under his eyes wearing plain grey garbs and a thick  
>purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back came into sight.<br>"My name is Orochimaru", he said. "And you two are my new test subjects"


	2. The cat and the raccoon

Atop a nearby skyscraper, two more beings fought against one another.  
>"Now tell me something", said one of the fighters, an anthropomorphic<br>raccoon in a light blue jumpsuit carrying an enormous laser cannon.  
>"We've been fighting for about half an hour now, and all that time<br>you've carried that gun, but never once have you fired it. Why is that?"  
>"I don't want to kill anyone unless absolutely necessary", said the<br>other, a young man in his late teens or early twenties in a blue  
>jacket with four brown circular objects attached and carrying a pistol<br>with the Roman numeral XIII inscribed on it. "Besides, I won't need to  
>fire it to defeat you".<br>He ran forward at a speed that seemed inhuman, darting fron side to  
>side to avoid the racoon getting a clear shot at him. When he got<br>close, he swung the gun down, attempting to hit the raccoon with the  
>gun itself, but he dodged the attack narrowly and aimed his large<br>weapon.  
>Suddenly a small round orange device landed on the rooftop between<br>them. They both leapt out of the way before it exploded, destroying  
>half the roof.<br>"What was that?" asked the raccoon.  
>"I'm guessing it was that guy", said the man with the pistol, pointing<br>to a man in a green mask and purple hood flying around on some kind of  
>jet-powered glider. The man on the glider threw another orange bomb in<br>their direction, which they dodged by leaping across to another rooftop.  
>"How about a truce until we get him out of the way?" said the raccoon.<br>"Fine by me", said other man, loading a bullet into his gun.  
>"It wasn't even loaded?" said the raccoon in surprise.<br>He fired one shot, which hit one of the jets on the glider before  
>exploding, sending the craft and its rider plummeting to the rooftop.<br>Immediately he had a very large gun against the side of his head.  
>"I want answers. Who are you and why were you trying to kill us?"<br>"Well, I know who he is", said the raccoon. "But as to why the Green  
>Goblin would target us, I have no idea".<br>"All our major enemies are either fighting amongst each other or  
>already taken care of", said the Green Goblin. "If you plan on<br>stopping us, you are already too late".  
>And with that, the space behind him opened into a strange black<br>portal, which he immediately vanished through.  
>"Well, I guess the fight's off", said the raccoon. "Someone's going to<br>have to deal with this mess".  
>He paused before he spoke again. "You know, you don't exactly strike<br>me as the murderous psychopath I was told to deal with, Black Cat".  
>"Call me Train", said the former assassin.<br>"Rocket Raccoon", replied the raccoon. "I'm guessing I've been another  
>victim of the goblin and his friends' plan to get their main enemies<br>out of the way by having them fight each other. Want to help me stop  
>them?"<br>"Yeah, sure", said Train, pulling a small glass bottle of milk from  
>his pocket.<br>"We should st..." began Rocket Raccoon, but he stopped suddenly.  
>"What is it?" asked Train.<br>"I hear a fight going on somewhere nearby", said Rocket Raccoon. "Come  
>on!"<br>When they arrived at the scene of the fight, they saw six figures  
>fighting against one another. A teenage boy with long red hair in a<br>purple school uniform was fighting a man in blue and yellow armour  
>with a red visor over his eyes, the visored man shooting beams of red<br>light from his visor while the red-haired boy used some kind of plant-  
>like spiked green whip. A shorter boy in a black cloak wielding a<br>katana was fighting against a silver-haired woman who seemed to be  
>controlling the wind. Finally, another teenage boy in a green jumpsuit<br>with dark brown gelled-back hair was fighting a man in a yellow and  
>black outfit with three blades emerging from each hand.<br>"Do you know any of these people?" asked Train.  
>"Well, I know of the guy with the claws, the guy in the visor and the<br>flying wind woman; they go by the names of Wolverine, Cyclops and  
>Storm and they're three of a group called the X-men", said Rocket<br>Raccoon. "Never seen or heard of the other guys though".  
>"Well, we need to find some way of splitting up the fight so we can<br>tell them it's all a trick", said Train. "Any ideas?"  
>Rocket Raccoon fired his cannon in the air, getting all of their<br>attentions.  
>"Great, more newcomers", said the boy in green.<br>"The guys you're fighting aren't your enemies", said Train.  
>"Then how do you explain the fact one of them tried to kill Professor<br>Xavier?" asked Cyclops.  
>"Kuwabara wouldn't do that!" yelled the boy in green.<br>"We heard that a group of shady people including the Green Goblin have  
>arranged that all their enemies fight against one another so their<br>plans go smoothly", said Rocket Raccoon. "This was most likely a setup".  
>"You have a point", said the red-haired boy. "After all, why would<br>these strangers blame Kuwabara for this despite having never met him?"  
>"So who wants us dead?" asked the boy in green.<p>

Spider-man and Yugi were thrown into what appeared to be a medieval  
>dungeon. Orochimaru's followers had confiscated Yugi's Millenium<br>Puzzle and Duel Disk (not that the duel disk would be much help at the  
>moment) and sealed Spider-man's hands in special gloves of some kind.<br>Inside the cell already was a young man with wavy silver hair wearing  
>a white kimono (at least, wearing one side of it. The other side's<br>sleeve was tied around his waist) over a black t-shirt and jeans.  
>"Now what?" said Spider-man. "We-re stuck in here, I can't use my webs<br>with these gloves on, and we're about to be experimented on by that  
>weird snake-man".<br>Suddenly, voices were heard on the other side of the door, as if a  
>fight was taking place outside the door. Seconds later, the door<br>crashed down and a teenage boy in a black jacket and red t-shirt  
>holding a lance and a large man with long blond hair wearing armour<br>and a cape and carrying a hammer burst through.  
>"Do you know any of these guys, Thor?", asked the boy.<br>"Indeed", said the man with the hammer. "But first, let us depart this  
>dungeon".<br>"Yeah, I wasn't planning on staying here either", said Spider-man.  
>"You coming, Yugi?"<br>Yugi nodded. "We should get back the Millenium puzzle first", he said.  
>"There's no telling what that Orochimaru guy could do with it".<br>"I forgot to ask", said Spider-man. "What exactly is this Millenium  
>Puzzle?"<br>"It's one of seven ancient Egyptian artifacts called the Millenium  
>items", said Yugi. "It contains the soul of the Pharaoh"<br>"Then we must retrieve it", said Thor.


	3. The crazy guys

The man with the yellow Afro fought against the man in red and black,  
>neither of them noticing the two others watching from a higher building.<br>"So Bo-bobo is fighting your enemy, this Deadpool guy, and when one of  
>them is defeated we gang up on the winner?" said one, a man with wild<br>green hair dressed in what appeared to be solid gold battle armour. "I  
>like it. Simple, but effective".<br>"You got it", said the other, a man in a white skull-like mask, a  
>white hooded cloak with a blue outfit underneath. "And when they're<br>out of the way and the bigshots get their world domination or whatever  
>it is they want..."<br>"We can help ourselves to the most important thing", said the gold-  
>clad man.<br>"MONEY!" they both said simultaneously.  
>"Hey, did you just hear a man in tacky gold armour and a man in a<br>skull mask yell "Money"?", asked the man in red and black as his  
>katana was blocked by a star-topped fairy wand from the Afro'd man.<br>"Don't read the character descriptions of people who we're not  
>supposed to be able to see yet!" yelled the man with the Afro,<br>hitting the man in red with a small narwhal, launching him through the  
>air before he landed with a thud.<br>"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to hit people with endangered  
>sea creatures?" asked the man in red as he got up off the ground. "But<br>seriously, how about we postpone this little fight and go take care of  
>Tasky and... whoever that other guy is".<br>"His name is Halekulani, and he's an old enemy of mine", said the man  
>with the 'fro.<br>"Right... that's a stupid name", said the man in red.  
>"Not like my name", said the other man. "They call me Bobo-bobo Bo-<br>bobo, or just Bo-bobo for short".  
>"Wow, now THAT is a stupid name", said the red-costumed man.<br>"So who are you, anyway", asked Bo-bobo, seemingly not angry at all  
>about the other man calling his name stupid.<br>"I'm DEADPOOL, sucker!" he cried.  
>But Halekulani and Taskmaster had moved from the rooftop they had been<br>standing on and were now right behind them.  
>"Super Fist of Gorgeousness!" cried Halekulani, sending waves of cash<br>notes flying towards them.  
>"Don't get caught!" shouted Bo-bobo. "If he engulfs you with those<br>notes, he'll turn you into a coin!"  
>"Seriously!" said Deadpool as he shot at Taskmaster while dodging the<br>money flying towards him. "Wow, that's pretty powerful for a guy who's  
>usually fighting against a guy as lame as you".<br>"Who are you calling lame?" said Bo-bobo, knocking Taskmaster off his  
>feet with his nose hair.<br>"You and your Fist of the Nose Hair", said Deadpool as he shot at  
>Halekulani. "I mean, yeah, you're powerful, but you just don't look<br>badass enough when you fight for anyone to take you seriously".  
>"I..." began Bo-bobo, but he spun round when he heard the click of a<br>pistol being armed. Taskmaster had a gun to the head of a pink-haired  
>girl who looked to be around fourteen.<br>"Beauty!" cried Bo-bobo.  
>"When did she get here?" asked Deadpool.<br>"Give up now and come with us or I shoot her" said Taskmaster.  
>"Go ahead. If she's useless enough to..." began Deadpool, before Bo-<br>bobo interrupted him.  
>"Super Fist of the Nose Hair: What to do in a Hostage situation!" he<br>shouted.  
>The scene suddenly changed. Bo-bobo had somehow managed to swap<br>himself and Beauty around, so now Taskmaster was pointing the gun at  
>Bo-bobo's head instead of Beauty's.<br>"The first thing to do if you're in a hostage situation is to try to  
>contact the authorities as quietly as possible", said Bo-bobo, pulling<br>out a mobile phone.  
>"That kinda makes sense", said Beauty, until she heard what Bo-bobo<br>was saying now.  
>"Hello, I'd like to order a pizza? Pepperoni and cheese..."<br>"Pizza is the least of your worries!" shouted Beauty, before a pizza  
>van pulled up beside them (how it managed to do that while they were<br>on top of a large building is anyone's guess). A dozen bears in police  
>uniforms got out and aimed guns at Taskmaster.<br>"Let the hostage go! We have you surrounded!" one of the bears  
>announced through a loudspeaker.<br>"I thought he oredered a pizza!" said Taskmaster. "Why are the cops  
>here?"<br>"And why are they bears?" asked Deadpool.  
>"Pointing out these things is Beauty's job!" shouted Bo-bobo, hitting<br>Deadpool, Taskmaster and Halekulani with his Narwhal. All three of  
>them fell off the building.<br>"Now let's take you back to the ocean", said Bo-bobo, noticing a man  
>with a swirly pink head resembling ice cream. "Hey Softon, could you<br>take this guy back home?"  
>Softon nodded, taking the narwhal from Bo-bobo.<br>Seconds after the swirly-headed man left, eight people suddenly  
>appeared.<br>"Do you think this guy will be any help?" asked Yusuke.  
>"Beats me", said Rocket Raccoon. "But I heard a fight going on around<br>here, so at the very least our enemies seem to think so. Maybe he  
>defeated his opponent already?"<br>"Me? Defeated?" said Deadpool, teleporting back up on top of the  
>building again.<br>"Ah, great, not this guy again", said Wolverine.  
>"So, if you aren't one of the fighters, what brings you here?" Kurama<br>asked Beauty.  
>"A detective sent me here", said Beauty.<br>"A detective?" asked Yusuke. "What kind of detective?"  
>"I didn't see his face, but he said he went by the name of L and that<br>he was investigating the mysterious transportations to this city and  
>the fights taking place across it".<br>"He sounds worth a visit", said Yusuke.


	4. The true enemies emerge

"Photon Cannon!"  
>"Getsuga Tenshou!"<br>Iron Man fired a huge laser gun at Ichigo, but Ichigo's attack seemed to not only divide the beam in two, but also cut the weapon that fired it in half as well. Iron man was thrown off course and crash-landed on a rooftop.  
>Suddenly, a group of five people burst through the roof. Two he recognised as Spider-man and Thor, but the other three were unfamiliar.<p>

"What's going on here?" asked Spider-man, looking at the damaged state Iron Man's armour was in. "Who've you been fighting?"  
>"He's still here, just invisible", said Iron Man. "Watch out. I hear invisible beings like him defeated the Fantastic Four".<br>"You haven't heard?" said Kazuki. "All our enemies have allied, and they're planning to have us kill each other off so they can defeat the survivors when they're injured and rule the world or something".  
>"How did you guys find this out?" asked Ichigo. Only Iron Man (with specialised sensors in his suit) and seemingly Yugi heard him, so he asked them the same question.<br>"Kazuki and myself were pitted against one another", explained Thor. "But soon we both realised that the one we fought was not the true enemy".  
>"So we tracked them down and managed to free these guys", said Kazuki, gesturing to Yugi, Spider-man and Gintoki. "There were too many of them for the five of us to defeat, so we escaped to here".<br>Suddenly, a gigantic snake burst from the roof of the building.  
>"They found us", said Yugi as the seven of them escaped the roof (Thor, Iron Man and Ichigo flew, Thor carried Yugi, Iron Man carried Gintoki and Spider-man swung on a web).<br>"Get them!" commanded Orochimaru from the snake's head. A green humanoid creature leapt from the hole in the roof, and threw a punch with a stone fist that stretched out at Yugi. His hand seemed to move on its own as he laid a card onto the surface of his Duel Disk, and the Giant Soldier of Stone appeared in the way of the attack. But instead of phasing through the statue monster (which it should have, given that the Duel Disk only summoned holograms), it rebounded off the stone soldier's rocky surface.  
>"I will protect you, master", said the statue, before a sweep of the green creature's fist knocked it aside.<br>Thinking fast, Yugi drew three more cards and placed two of them on the "field". Beta the Magnet Warrior and Celtic Guardian appeared before leaping at the green monster.  
>Suddenly, the magnet warrior was thrown violently to the side, while Celtic Guardian's sword flew out of his hands. A man in a red and purple outfit with a red helmet levitated out of the hole in the roof.<br>Thor threw his hammer Mjolnir at the man, but he simply raised a hand and the weapon stopped before flying back to Thor's hand. Gintoki ran towards the man, drawing his sword as he ran. Magneto tried to send the sword out of the silver-haired samurai's hand, but unfortunately  
>for Magneto, Gintoki's sword was made of wood, and he was knocked out by a strong hit to the side of the head.<br>Iron Man breathed a sigh of relief. Magneto was possibly the worst enemy for him to fight, given that he wore metal armour and an electromagnet in his chest was keeping him alive.  
>Super-Skrull tried again to punch the group, but his was stopped by a larger, green hand. Hulk pulled the Super Skrull in by the arm, slammed him into the ground, then threw him over the edge of the<br>building, before another stretchy arm shot out and grabbed the green alien and threw him at the snake Orochimaru was riding on.  
>"You guys looked like you were in trouble, so I came over to help", said the owner of the stretchy arm, a young man in a straw hat. "Name's Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates".<br>Orochimaru's huge snake lunged forward at them. Hulk grabbed the front of it, holding it back from swallowing the others, while Spider-man, Luffy and Gintoki ran up the snake to get to the snake Sannin himself. They were forced to leap back, though, to avoid a number of spikes that shot out from near the snake's head. Two men stood on either side of Orochimaru. One wore a green hooded cloak and appeared to be made of metal. The other had long, bushy hair and the spikes appeared to be his fingers.  
>"I do believe our plan to get our enemies to fight amongst themselves has failed", said Orochimaru.<br>"No matter", said the green-cloaked man beside him, raising his hand which was charged with a yellow energy. He shot a beam of plasma at Yugi and Gintoki, who barely managed to avoid the attack.

But as he charged the energy in his hand for a second blast, a chain wrapped around it and pulled him off the snake. A huge silver clawed hand grabbed him as he fell and threw him into the air before morphing into some kind of cannon, firing a barrage of what appeared to be  
>glowing golden rods at him.<br>The owners of the chain and the transforming silver arm appeared to be a man in a leather outfit with a flaming skull as a head and a white- haired teenager whose aforementioned silver arm was seemingly connected to his body with green flames. He had an oddly-shaped scar across one eye, which was pure black with three concentric red rings.  
>"And you are?" asked Yugi.<br>"Allen Walker and Ghost Rider", said the boy with the silver arm.

"Clean up this mess", said Orochimaru to another stranger, a man with black hair dressed in white with half a horned white helmet. Ichigo looked shocked to see him. "We'll meet you at the castle".  
>"When did they get a castle?" asked Spider-man, as Orochimaru and the others left. They were about to pursue them, when Ichigo saw the man raise his hand, his finger glowing with green light. But none of them had time to dodge the attack as the entire building, along with a large portion of the city around it were disintegrated in a blast of green light.<p>

Spider-man, Yugi, Thor, Kazuki, Ichigo, Iron Man, Hulk, Luffy, Gintoki, Allen and Ghost Rider found themselves outside a large skyscraper just as a collection of other people arrived.  
>"You guys here to see this L guy too?" asked Yusuke.<p>

"No, we've just been teleported away from a blast of some kind, and would like to see who saved us".  
>"That would be me", said a voice. "My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. Welcome to taskforce HQ".<p> 


	5. The detective, the demons and the ninja

"Hello everyone" said the stranger in the chair with very little  
>expression. "As you may already know, I am L"<br>L, it appeared, was a young man in his early twenties. He had black  
>hair and wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans, but no shoes or<br>socks. He was more crouching on his chair than sitting in it.  
>"I have been working on this case ever since I mysteriously returned<br>to life after my death whilst working on the Kira Case", continued L.  
>"I would be interested to hear any information you may possess about<br>anything regarding this bizarre incident".  
>"Well, for a start, that Green Gremlin guy said that he and his allies<br>had arranged all their enemies to fight against one another", said  
>Train.<br>"You mean the Green Goblin?" asked Spider-man. "We saw M.O.D.O.K.,  
>Super-Skrull, Magneto and Doctor Doom, not to mention those other<br>guys, like Orochimaru and some invisible guy who blew up half the  
>city, but..."<br>"His name is Ulquiorra Cifer", said Ichigo. It appeared that Doctor  
>Strange had teleported his body out of the explosion as well, so<br>everyone heard this.  
>"And there was that other guy", said Gintoki. "The midget with the<br>stretching fingers"  
>"Did he have a high-pitched, kind of crazed voice?" asked Yusuke.<br>Gintoki nodded.  
>"Great, Little Toguro's around too", said Yusuke.<br>"And Halekulani and that Taskmaster guy were about as well", said Bo-  
>bobo.<br>"It would be useful to get as much information as possible about the  
>worlds you all come from", said L. "But there are still fights going<br>on throughout the city. I've pinpointed four main areas in which there  
>are still battles going on. I would advise any of you that come from<br>the same world to leave one amongst your number here to help update me  
>on what to look out for from your worlds, and for the rest to go out<br>to split up these fights and gather us some more allies whilst at the  
>same time searching for our enemies".<br>"All right", said Yusuke. "Kurama, you probably know more of the  
>information this guy wants. Hiei and I can go stop these guys who<br>don't know they're being tricked yet".  
>In the end, Kurama, Beauty, Cyclops, Gintoki, Allen, Kazuki, Bruce<br>Banner (it seemed that the teleportation had turned him back from  
>being Hulk), Rocket Raccoon and Ichigo decided to stay behind and fill<br>in L, while the others left the room.  
>They arrived in an area of the town that more resembled a feudal<br>Japanese village than New York (which was where a good deal of the  
>skyscrapers had been recognized as coming from).<br>"Alright, we'll cover more ground if we split up and..." began Iron  
>Man, but he was interrupted by a small army of identical orange-and-<br>black clad blond teenage boys running along the road in front of them.  
>Then Doctor Strange caught sight of what they were running at.<br>It was a tall figure wearing red and dark purple armour with a flaming  
>skull head like Ghost Rider.<br>"Dormammu", said Dr. Strange as the flame-headed demon summoned a  
>black hole in front of him, sucking in most of the copies before what<br>must have been the original dodged to the side, the other copies  
>vanishing in a puff of smoke. A ball of blue light formed in his hand.<br>"Rasengan!" he yelled, preparing to hit Dormammu with it, but a green  
>tentacle grabbed him by the leg.<br>"Wood Style: Four Pillar Prison Jutsu!" cried another voice, a wooden  
>cage forming around the one-eyed tentacled green blob as the boy in<br>orange destroyed the tentacle that was wrapped around his leg.  
>"Should we split up this fight?" asked Yusuke.<br>"No, but we could help those two fighting the guys who look like  
>monsters", said Spider-man.<br>"Indeed", said Doctor Strange. "These are two of my greatest enemies.  
>The fact that these two have lasted so long in a fight against them is<br>very commendable".  
>"So what do you say we..." begin Spider-man, but he was cut off from<br>finishing his sentence by the sound of the Green Goblin's glider  
>flying through the sky.<br>But he seemed to ignore the large gathering of heroes and instead flew  
>towards Dormammu and Shuma-Gorath, throwing another orange sphere as<br>he leapt off the glider. Dormammu created a black hole which sucked in  
>the bomb before grabbing the Goblin by the neck. Even then, the Green<br>Goblin seemed to be mindlessly trying to attack the flame-headed demon.  
>"You were supposed to be our ally", said Dormammu. "And now you shall<br>die for your betrayal.  
>But it appeared that Dormammu was too late. The Green Goblin had<br>seemingly already died.  
>Suddenly, another black portal unzipped in front of the two<br>extradimensional rulers, the green-eyed man in white who Ichigo had  
>called Ulquiorra visible inside it.<br>"Dormammu. Shuma-Gorath. You are needed back at the castle", he said.  
>They nodded and followed him into the portal.<br>Spider-man, Doctor Strange and the others ran forward.  
>"What happened to him?" asked Spider-man, looking at the Green<br>Goblin's body.  
>Doctor Strange examined the body. "It's hard to say", he said. "But I<br>would say the most likely cause of death was..."  
>"...a heart attack". <p>


	6. Naruto's teammates

"What was that all about", asked the boy in orange. "And who are you  
>guys anyway?"<br>Spider-man, Yugi, Thor, Iron Man, Luffy, Yusuke, Hiei, Wolverine,  
>Storm, Train, Bo-bobo, Deadpool, Doctor Strange and Ghost Rider all<br>introduced themselves and explained what they understood of the  
>situation.<br>"So Orochimaru, those guys me and Captain Yamato were fighting and  
>some other guys you all fought against are working together to pick<br>off their enemies by pitting them against one another?" asked the boy,  
>who had introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki.<br>"Pretty much", said Yusuke.  
>"Well then what are we waiting for?" said Naruto. "My teammates are<br>still fighting some other guys who're probably on our side!"  
>They split up to try to find Naruto and Yamato's teammates Sakura,<br>Kakashi and Sai.  
>It wasn't long afterwards that Naruto, Spider-man, Hiei, Thor, Iron<br>Man, Storm and Train found Kakashi, a man with lopsided silver hair  
>with the lower half of his face covered by a blue mask and his left<br>eye covered by his headband ("Kinda reminds me of a guy I know", said  
>Train).<br>He appeared to have his hands full fighting against a man in similar  
>armour to Iron Man, only in dark grey and blue instead of red and gold.<br>They stopped fighting when they saw Naruto and Iron Man respectively.  
>"Glad to hear that you're not an enemy", said Kakashi after a short<br>explanation from Naruto and Iron Man. "But these sound like  
>incredibly dangerous enemies".<br>The other man, who Iron Man introduced as Warmachine, was about to say  
>something, but the sound of earth-shaking footsteps cut him off. The<br>group all looked in the direction of the footsteps to see a gigantic  
>dark blue creature coming towards them.<br>"Ok, seriously, does anyone know what that thing is?" asked Spider-man.

Meanwhile, Yamato, Yugi, Wolverine, Luffy, Yusuke, Bo-bobo, Deadpool,  
>Doctor Strange and Ghost Rider had tracked down Sakura, a pink-haired<br>girl around Naruto's age who was fighting a green woman in a purple  
>and white swimsuit. Both Sakura and the green woman appeared to have<br>incredible strength, both of them able to throw cars and smash the  
>ground around them when their punches hit the ground. Unlike Kakashi<br>and Warmachine, they didn't see or hear the others telling them to  
>stop fighting over all the crashing and dust from their battle.<br>"Leave this to me", said Bo-bobo. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair!"  
>Bo-Bobo's nose hair wrapped around the green woman's arms but she<br>didn't seem to notice, and when she threw a punch, Bo-bobo was sent  
>flying and crashed into a building.<br>"Maybe if we all tried holding them back together..." suggested  
>Yusuke, while Bo-bobo lay on the ground crying and pretending to be a<br>small child.  
>"That might stop one of them, but it's unlikely", said Yamato.<br>"I have an idea", said Yugi, laying two cards on his duel disk.  
>Immediately, the green woman was trapped in a cage of swords made of<br>yellow light, while Sakura was chained to the ground.  
>"Swords of Revealing Light and Shadow Spell", said Yugi.<br>"Nice job", said Luffy. "Now we just have to..."  
>He stopped when Naruto, Spider-man, Hiei, Thor, Iron Man, Storm,<br>Kakashi, Warmachine and Train ran past them, just before a gigantic  
>blue creature smashed through the building behind them. Yugi<br>frantically checked his deck for something, but couldn't find it.  
>"They took them", he said. "They took the Egyptian God Cards".<br>"What is this thing, Yugi?" asked Naruto.  
>"It's..." began Yugi.<br>"...Obelisk the Tormentor".


	7. VS Obelisk the Tormentor

Apologies to anyone who read the League of App games chapter I accidently posted in the place of chapter 6. It's been fixed now, if you look at chapter 6 of Marvel vs. Jump now, you will actually get Marvel vs. Jump.  
>On a separate note, the list of characters I would like to include has expanded to 40 characters on both Marvel and Jump sides. Most of them probably won't have a major role, but still, lots more people will be showing up.<br>And now for the next chapter.

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor", said Yugi as the gigantic blue humanoid stomped closer and closer to them.  
>"Great, thanks, that's really helpful", said Deadpool. "Now if we knew what the freak Oberix the Tormentor is, we would know how to kill it!"<br>"I'm sure Yugi knows more, just let him speak", said Spider-man.  
>"It's one of the three Egyptian God Cards", said Yugi as he deactivated the cards binding Sakura and the green woman, who had been introduced as She-Hulk. "I should have expected that if my other monsters can come to life, so can God Cards. The god cards are nearly unbeatable as cards in the game, but in the real world...".<br>"We get the picture", said Yusuke. "Let's see how it deals with this".  
>He put his hands together with the first finger of one hand pointing forward. Doctor Strange was the only one to see the blue light glowing at the tip of his finger.<br>"SPIRIT GUN!" shouted Yusuke, shooting a vast (and to most of the people present, invisible) beam of energy at Obelisk, hitting the monster in the shoulder. It reeled back, obviously injured by the  
>attack, but it turned back to face them and kept walking despite its scorched shoulder<br>"That is a powerful attack, my friend", said Thor. "I am sure a lesser attack would have done him no ill".  
>Obelisk grabbed a nearby building before pulling it from the ground and throwing it at the assembled group. Due to the confines of the street they were on, there was no way they could dodge it.<br>"Wood Style: Dome Shield Jutsu!" said Yamato.  
>"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" said Kakashi.<br>"I summon the Giant Soldier of Stone, Big Shield Gardna and the Mystical Elf!" said Yugi.  
>Within a split-second, there was a large, ornate wall, a wooden dome-shaped screen, a giant spider web, the giant statue that had appeared before, a man with a huge orange and gold shield and a blue-skinned woman with a large forcefield projected around her between the team and the building.<p>

Needless to say, the building did not hit them.

Iron Man, Storm, Warmachine, Doctor Strange and Thor flew up near Obelisk's head and blasted him with various attacks while Spider-man, Yamato and Luffy bound the god's legs with webs, wood and rubber arms respectively. Yugi offered his Mystical Elf as a tribute to summon Curse of Dragon, which carried himself, Wolverine, Deadpool, and She- Hulk up into the air to join the others in attacking Obelisk from the air, and Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Hiei were able to run up  
>Obelisk's massive arm to attack him as well.<p>

"Most of our attacks don't seem to be doing anything to him!" said Iron Man. "And that wound Yusuke made on his shoulder has almost completely healed now".  
>Obelisk stumbled from a good hit that Thor managed to deal to his face with Mjolnir.<br>"Hey, get his hands with your tying-up stuff!" called Yusuke down to the people still on the ground. Luffy, Yamato, Bo-bobo and Spider-man sprung into action, and bound the blue god monsters wrists. Sakura and She-Hulk helped the others use these bindings to pull him to his knees.

"Now's our chance!" said Naruto, leaping towards Obelisk's head. A swirling shuriken-shaped blue vortex formed around his hand.

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"  
>"Photon Cannon!"<br>"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"  
>"Mangekyo Sharingan!"<br>"Spirit Gun!"  
>"Mighty Thunder!"<br>Iron Man, Hiei, Kakashi, Yusuke and Thor all launched powerful attacks at Obelisk's face after Naruto was clear of the attack; Iron Man firing his photon cannon, Hiei forming a huge dragon made of black flame, Kakashi uncovering his eye and creating a huge distortion over Obelisk's head, Yusuke using the Spirit Gun attack he used before and Thor slamming Mjolnir into the ground and causing a blast of electricity to blast into Obelisk. The monster collapsed to the ground  
>before shattering entirely.<br>"How many of these God Card things are there", asked Yusuke.  
>"Three", said Yugi.<br>"Let's hope they don't send them both at once", said Iron Man.  
>They stopped talking when they saw a collection of bizarre metal creatures coming towards them.<br>"Oh, what is now?" shouted Yusuke in irritation.  
>"Homunculi, and a lot of them", said Kazuki. "You guys head back to the base, I'll fight these guys".<br>"Hey, we're not letting you fight these guys on your own", said Naruto.  
>"They can only be damaged with a Buso Renkin", said Kazuki. "I don't want any of you getting injured fighting something you can't damage.<br>Besides, it's nothing I can't handle. You guys would be more use trying to stop the fights elsewhere".  
>Naruto nodded, and the group departed, leaving Kazuki to face the oncoming hoards of Homunculi...<br>"Hey, I thought I told you guys to go back to headquarters", said Kazuki upon seeing that Thor, Wolverine and Hiei were still here.  
>"I don't take orders from you", said Hiei.<br>"Me neither, punk", said Wolverine. "And besides, there's not much these claws won't cut".

"Maybe I cannot harm these foes", said Thor. "But as the son of Odin, I never back down from a battle".  
>Kazuki nodded. Somehow, he knew these three would be able to help him in this fight.<br>Kazuki, Thor, Wolverine and Hiei charged into the oncoming hoard of Homunculi.


	8. The Fanastic Four and the Ryoka

Naruto, Spider-man and the others arrived at Taskforce HQ and explained the situation to L. Many of them were worried about Kazuki, Hiei, Thor and Wolverine, but they listened carefully as L explained the three areas that still had battles raging across them.

In the end, Luffy, Cyclops, Storm, Rocket Raccoon and Allen were sent to the docks, Ichigo, Iron Man, Hulk, Yugi and Yusuke went to the stadium, and Train, Naruto, Bo-bobo, Deadpool and Spider-man were to go to the amusement park. The others were staying at the HQ to protect it in case of attack.  
>"With what Doctor Strange told me about what happened to Norman Osborn, then I suspect Kira is at large in this city", said L to all the groups before they left. "Rocket, Kurama and Hiei are safe from the Death Note; it only affects humans, so raccoons and demons should be safe. Yusuke, being half demon, may also be immune. I'm not sure about mutants, Hulks, Jinjuuriki and those who have eaten Devil Fruit,<br>but the rest of us are at a definite risk. Don't reveal your real names to anyone".

The first to arrive at their assigned location were Ichigo (back in Soul Reaper form again), Iron Man, Hulk, Yugi and Yusuke. Half the stadium was already frozen solid, while fires blazed throughout the other half. There were several large crators throughout the area, and a large man who looked to be made of orange rock was fighting against a tall youth whose arms both appeared to be covered in armour of some kind (although only Yusuke and Ichigo saw the armour), and a blue-clad man who seemed to be able to stretch in much the same manner as Luffy was fighting a gigantic skeletal snake.

"How do we split them up?" asked Yugi.  
>"What about those cards you used to trap Sakura and She-Hulk?" asked Iron Man.<br>Yugi shook his head. "I don't have enough to hold them all".  
>"Just do something to get their attention", said Ichigo.<br>"Fine then", said Yugi. "I summon Summoned Skull!"  
>A large, demonic-looking creature with a skeletal body, horns and batlike wings emerged, spread its wings, and a thunderstorm spread across the sky. The people battling below stopped fighting, the fire and ice parting to show another man in the same outfit as the stretchy one fighting the snake, a girl with black hair in a similar black outfit to Ichigo's, and a man with red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, also in black robes, looked up to see the creature, but they immediately noticed someone else as well.<p>

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" asked the black-haired girl.  
>"I'll explain later", said Ichigo. "Why are you fighting these people?"<br>"They attacked us first" said the red-haired man. "They shouldn't even be able to see us!"  
>"These aren't your enemies", said Iron Man. "Our enemies have formed an alliance, and they're trying to get rid of anything in their way by having their enemies fight each other. Ulquiorra and Doctor Doom are amongst them, so they've probably arranged it so that one of you thinks the other is an enemy".<br>"Who are those guys?" asked the red-haired man.  
>"These are Yusuke, Yugi, Iron Man and HulK", introduced Ichigo. "Guys, these are Rukia, Renji and Chad, they're friends of mine".<br>Iron Man nodded, then turned to the people Rukia and the others had been fighting. I'm guessing that Ulquiorra or another Arrancar attacked you and since they're both invisible you couldn't tell them from these people, eh Reed?".  
>The stretchy man nodded. "They both emitted a vast amount of energy in a form I've never seen before, although if anything the readings were higher back then".<br>Rukia nodded. "It's called Spiritual Pressure, or Reiatsu", she said.  
>"Rukia, they can't see or hear you", said Ichigo.<br>Rukia took out a sketchbook and attempted to illustrate the concept to the newcomers, but before she could draw anything, a gigantic fireball came flying down from above.  
>But as it crashed down, a blue forcefield and a triangular golden shield appeared, protecting the eleven heroes. Only now there were thirteen people present.<br>Orihime and the Invisible Woman lowered their shields and everyone looked up into the sky to see Dormammu alongside what appeared to be a plump man with pointed ears and a grin taller than the rest of his face, wearing a tall top hat and round glasses and carrying an umbrella.  
>"They have protective powers", said Dormammu. "I'll leave this one to your new Akuma, Millenium".<br>The being in the top hat continued to grin, swinging his umbrella down, and about twelve large round spiked objects appeared in a puff of smoke. It wasn't until the objects came closer that the group saw that the spikes were actually guns of some kind and the round bodies had human faces sunk into their surfaces.  
>"What are those things?" asked Renji.<br>"Akuma", said Iron Man. "L warned me about them, apparently they're from Allen's world and they're people who have been brought back by the Millenium Earl".  
>He looked up at the grinning creature in the sky next to Dormammu.<br>"Him".


	9. The Gods of a new world

Train, Naruto, Bo-bobo, Deadpool and Spider-man entered the amusement park, but there didn't appear to be anything going on there at first.

"Seems relatively peaceful", said Train. "Are you sure this is the park L told us to go to?"  
>His question was answered when a man in a blue outfit with a white "A" on his forehead and carrying a red-white and blue shield with a star in the centre fell from a ferris wheel, pursued by what appeared to be a torpedo with a face and human arms and legs.<br>"I need backup!" he cried.  
>Naruto took a step forward, about to create a Rasengan to hit the torpedo with, but Bo-bobo grabbed his hand.<br>"Let me take care of this", he said, walking up to the torpedo. "Hey, Torpedo Girl, that guy's a friend of Softon's. He won't be happy if  
>you keep beating him up".<br>"You know this... thing?" asked Naruto, as Torpedo Girl apologised to the man she had previously been trying to beat senseless.  
>"I'M NOT A THING!" shouted Torpedo Girl. "I'm a Torpedo!"<br>"Yeah, like we hadn't noticed that", said Spider-man. "So Bo-bobo, how do you know this walking talking torpedo?"  
>"Fifteen years ago, a nine-tailed fox...", began Bo-bobo, before Naruto interrupted him<br>"That's my story, Bo-bobo", said Naruto.  
>"I was at a science lab when I was bitten by a radioactive spider...",<br>began Bo-bobo.  
>"That's my story", said Spider-man.<br>"Fifteen years ago a nine-tailed radioactive spider..."  
>"Forget it", said Naruto.<br>"An enemy of mine turns into her if you get him angry six times", said Bo-bobo. "She helped me out against a few enemies of mine. You happy?"  
>Suddenly, there was an explosion from somewhere else in the park. It sounded like the rest of the park was a battleground.<br>"Come on!" said Naruto, leading the extended group into the park.

The door opened on its own as Magneto approached it. Inside were three figures, only two of which were human-looking.  
>"I take it you have the God Card I requested?", said the figure sitting in the middle, a young man with brown hair.<br>"Indeed", said Magneto, handing over the "Winged Dragon of Ra" card. "And I planted the other on Orochimaru to draw suspiscion to him and away from myself. As for your end of our bargain, Kira..."  
>"Do not fear, Mr Leshner. No mutants will be killed in the coming of the new world, except those who have committed evil or who try to resist us", said Kira.<br>"Dormammu and the Earl's alliance have faced resistance from a group led by a detective named L", said Magneto. "I believe they know of your involvement".  
>Yagami nodded to the man on his right, a man with spiky orange hair and unusual black bar-like piercings on his face. His eyes were purple with thin black concentric circles and no pupils.<br>"I will find them", he said. "And then..."  
>"...they shall know pain"<p> 


	10. Pain attacks

"Roar, Zabimaru!" cried Renji as he destroyed the last of the gun-covered creatures in the stadium. Dormammu and the Millienium Earl were nowhere to be seen.

"That's the stadium cleared up", said Yugi. "But how are the others doing?"

Luffy, Cyclops, Storm, Rocket Raccoon and Allen arrived at the docks to find only a round spiky orange creature and an angular man made of blue jelly playing some kind of card game. The entire place was trashed, so it was clear someone had been fighting here.  
>"Is all the fighting over?" asked Cyclops.<br>"I think so", said the jelly man. "Most of the fighters either moved their fights somewhere else, defeated their opponents, or went underwater".  
>"Maybe we could have got here in time if we hadn't stopped because SOMEONE insisted on getting a bite to eat", said Rocket Raccoon.<br>"If that was "a bite", I'd hate to see Allen and Luffy at a feast", said Cyclops, shuddering at the memory of how much he had seen those two eat. Then something the two had said struck him.  
>"What do you mean "went underwater"?"<br>"There was a man in an orange getup with spiky black hair... or was it blond..."  
>"No no no, it was green and pink with purple stripes!" said the orange creature.<br>"Anyway, he was fightin this half-naked guy with little wings on his feet, and he seemed to be winning, and then the other guy pulled him underwater. They both seemed incredibly strong, and both of them could fly. The guy in orange could shoot lasers from his hands too".  
>"Hey wait, who's that guy?" asked the orange round creature, pointing at a man with orange hair in a black cloak with a red cloud design.<p>

"Almighty Push!" he anounced, a large sphere of pure force forming instantly around him and decimating the wreckage of the docks entirely.  
>The seven people who had been on the dock found themselves just outside the range of the blast, pulled out of the way by someone or something. They looked up at their saviours to see Kazuki and Thor, along with some unfamiliar faces (at least to some of them); a girl in a school uniform with four robotic arms attaced to metal bands around her legs, a young man with red hair, pointed ears and a horn, a man in an outfit that resembled a Union Jack, and a young man with green hair and three swords on his belt.<br>"Zoro!" cried Luffy with joy.  
>"Uh, guys?" said the horned man in an Irish accent "There's six of 'em<br>now".  
>And indeed there were. But Zoro just smiled.<br>The orange-haired man spun round to block an attack from Hiei, who appeared seemingly from nowhere. Another man in silver samurai-style armour ran towards the six orange-haired strangers and slashe at them with a katana. One of the six, the only one to not have orange hair (instead having not hair at all and spikes around his head) attempted to intervene, attempting to grab the blade but instead getting half his hand cut off. The samurai attempted to slash him again, but the man's head opened and an electrical shockwave was released, knocking the samurai off his feet. The leader attempted to stab a black rod of some kind through him, but his weapon was blocked by a young woman with Wolverine-like claws.  
>"Angel! Psylocke! Now!" she cried. A blond man with white-feathered wings swooped in, carrying a woman in what resembled a dark-blue swimsuit, carrying a pair of short ninja swords<p>

"Almighty Push!" repeated the leader, creating a smaller version of the blast he used before, but still enough to send the five who had attacked flying in all directions.  
>"Your efforts are in vain", said the leader as Hiei and "Psylocke" landed in front of Luffy and the others, and the other three attackers fell into the sea. "I will destroy you all, in the name of peace".<br>"Peace?" said Cyclops in surprise.  
>"If this is peace then I'd hate to see his idea of war..." said Allen.<p>

A huge three-headed dog with similar piercings to the attackers appeared in a puff of smoke. It charged towards the thirteen heroes still on land, but when it got close, Allen grabbed it by its middle throat and threw it over all of their heads and into the building behind them. Only two late did he see that this was mostly a distraction, and one of the six cloaked men was about to stab him through with a black rod hidden in his sleeve. Luckily, Zoro blocked the attack with three swords; one in each hand and a third, oddly, in his mouth.  
>The other five each targeted a small group of the remaining heroes. Though they tried their best to fight back against them, all of them were soon overwhelmed, and Thor was left as the only one still standing. Despite the fight now being six-against-one, Thor was still able to stop them from landing a decisive blow on him or from finishing off any of his fallen comrades.<p>

"In the name of Asgard, you shall tell me who you are and who sent you here", said Thor.  
>"I am Pain", said the leader, forming hand seals. "All six of us are"<br>'Pain?' though Thor. 'I have heard this name before somewhere...'  
>"And the group who sent me are the Gods of the New World", Pain added as he finished his jutsu. "Planetary Devastation!"<br>_**  
>Sorry for the long wait<strong>_


	11. Arrival

"Planetary Devastation!"  
>The rubble that filled what had once been the dock rose into the air and began to form a huge rocky sphere in the sky. Thor managed to get a few of the others out of the way in time, but the rest were pulled<br>in with the rubble.  
>"No!" shouted Thor, flying up after them, but he was knocked to the side by a huge bull-like creature with similar bars through it to the six Pains. Thor looked up at the sphere in dismay. At this rate, they would all be crushed...<p>

"Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" shouted a voice as a huge building folded around them. "Invitation to a vulture wedding!"  
>Thor, Pain and everyone present were stunned by the weirdness of it all as they realised they were in a church.<br>"If anyone has any reason why these two vultures should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace", said a vulture dressed as a priest.  
>"I OBJECT!" yelled Bo-bobo, appearing from nowhere and punching Pain in the face.<br>This only stopped him for a second, though, after which one of Pain's other bodies knocked Bo-bobo to the ground, destroyed the entire church with a single "Almighty Push", and was about to finish off the  
>bizarre man when Thor blocked the final blow with Mjolnir. A moment later the hammer was wrenched from his hand when gigantic crab, also bearing the unusual black bars, summoned by another of the Six Paths<br>of Pain, attacked from the side. Another Pain stood between Thor and the hammer to prevent the God of Thunder retrieving his weapon.

Pain jumped aside moments before a barrage of energy blasts and projectiles flew at where he had been standing from all directions. He now saw that on one side of him stood Ichigo, Iron Man, Hulk, Yugi, Yusuke, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime and the Fantastic Four, and on the other stood Naruto, Deadpool, Captain America, Spider-man, Train and Torpedo Girl, with all those who had been sucked into his Plantetary Devastation attack at their feet.  
>"So be it", said Pain, as if answering someone unseen by the large crowd, before all six of them fled across the water, vanishing into the mist.<br>"We'd best regroup back at headquarters", said Iron Man.  
>"First I must journey to Asgard", said Thor. "Perhaps there I may find some answers as to how all this came about".<br>"And I'm going to find the rest of my crew!" said Luffy cheerily. He and Zoro seemed to have recovered quickly from Pain's attack.  
>"Hey Luffy, do you have a doctor aboard your ship?" asked Spider-man.<br>"A lot of these guys are in really bad shape, and I'm not sure if Sakura and Orihime will be able to treat them all"

Luffy nodded. "His name's Chopper and he's a reindeer!"  
>"A... reindeer", said Naruto, thinking now that Luffy was probably much crazier than he had thought.<br>"It sounds strange, but what Luffy says is true. He's a great doctor".  
>"Alright, if you say so", said Naruto.<p>

"Have the preparations been made?" asked Orochimaru as Super-Skrull, Toguro, Ulquiorra and MODOK entered the throne room in the castle he and Doctor Doom had made in the centre of the city.  
>"Yes, Lord Orochimaru", said Ulquiorra.<br>"And while we were doing so, we found some interesting new allies..." added MODOK.  
>Three creatures stepped from the shadows. Two appeared almost humanoid in shape, except for their monstrous heads and sharp claws. One was red, the other black. Another appeared to be a normal human with a hook hand, smoking a cigar.<p>

"Allow me to introduce Venom, Carnage and Crocodile"

Apologies for the short length of this chapter, and also for the long update time, I had exams. My last one was a few weeks ago, and since the absence of revision has left a rather gaping hole in my day, I'll be able to update more frequently. In fact, I plan to get four chapters done every month, one a week. The first shall be for Instruments of time, the second shall be for The Psychic Jinjuuriki, the third for either Marvel vs Jump or Remnants of Galaxia (whose postponement is officially over), and the last shall be for another story, either existing (such as Dankey Kang Country 6, The League of App Game Heroes or The Heroes of Darkness) or brand new. I'll be on holiday next 2 weeks (this is actually next week's chapter. It's early, and I'll post two chapters when I get back to cover the 2-week gap). Hope you enjoy the quicker update schedule, and apologies in advance if I can't keep to it


	12. First Move

It had been two days since Pain or anyone from Doctor Doom and Orochimaru's alliance had last been seen, and the large gathering of heroes from across the worlds were training in an underground facility under the amalgamated Avengers tower and Kira taskforce headquarters.  
>Two levels down, two blades met, one metal, the other wood.<p>

"So, Gin", said Deadpool as he and the lazy silver-haired samurai fought. "Any idea why this story hasn't been updated in like FOREVER?!"  
>"It's probably because the writer was too busy writing "Instruments of Time" or "The Psychic Whatever"", said Gintoki. "I'm surprised we're<br>even doing this. The writer doesn't usually like breaking the fourth wall".  
>"Tell me about it", said Deadpool. "I'm in both this AND Instruments of Time and this is the first time... What is that guy doing now?"<br>His later question was directed at the wall of the room, which now had a large number four on it along with what looked suspisciously like Bo-bobo's face.  
>"SUPER FIST OF THE NOSE HAIR: FOURTH WALL BREAKS YOU!" yelled the wall in Bo-bobo's voice as it fell over on top of them.<p>

*****

"So, as you can see, our enemies seem to be working in at least two groups", said L, gesturing to a diagram demonstrating two separate groups of enemies. As per usual, L was eating something, in this case a slice of cake. Doctor Strange, Mr. Fantastic and Kurama were sitting on either side of him. Several others were gathered in seats opposite him. "These two groups seem to have widely different methods".  
>"The group we have encountered most so far is seemingly lead by Doctor Doom and Orochimaru, but given the evidence all may not be as it<br>seems. The inclusion of Ulquiorra Cifer would suggest Sousuke Aizen is involved, and from what I've heard from Ichigo and his allies, he is  
>not one to simply follow orders. It is probable he is manipulating the others through his illusionary powers. But even he is not the<br>potential greatest threat at hand here".  
>"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo.<br>"Dormammu's power is truly immense, so much so he can be likened to a god. He is one of my greatest enemies, but Shuma-Gorath may be even stronger. Both have conquered countless alternate timelines, and in some timelines, Shuma-Gorath has even succeeded in killing Death itself".  
>"Is that even possible?" asked Rukia.<br>"They seemed strong when we saw them a few days ago, but not THAT strong", said Naruto. "I destroyed one of his tentacles with my Rasengan".  
>"Those were weaker avatars they presumably summoned to infiltrate this combined world", said Doctor Strange. "At full power, neither of us could hope to defeat them"<br>"As long as it's just weakened avatars of them, they're not as much of a threat as Aizen", said Ichigo.  
>"Perhaps", said the sorceror. "But they are probably trying to gains greater foothold on this world. It may have been they who fused the worlds to begin with".<br>"What about the others?" asked Wolverine.  
>"As well as those we've already discussed, a shapeshifting demon known as Toguro and a psychic organism known as M.O.D.O.K. are working with Doom and Orochimaru. They may have other allies too", said L. "The other group is only known to consist of Kira and Pain so far, but neither of them can be underestimated by any means. Pain can destroy whole cities with ease, and Kira has the Death Note, a book that kills whoever's name is written in it. On top of that, they probably have other allies. However, having two teams of enemies to deal with may prove to be advantageous".<br>"How so?" asked Yusuke.

"They may reveal useful information is fighting each other, maybe even reduce each other's numbers..."

*****

"Tell me, what is Doctor Doom's real full name?" asked Light as he sat down at his desk.  
>"Victor von Doom", said Magneto. "But I told you, the real leader is Aizen, manipulating from behind the scenes. And killing Doom will surely alert them to our presence, if they aren't already".<p>

"I'm aware of that. Trust me on this", said Light, writing in the Death Note.

_Victor Von Doom  
>19:04 15th November<br>Writes down names of all allies on a sheet of paper, before leaving__  
>headquarters and leaving armour and sheet containing ally list in<em>_  
>dumpster outside central train station. Then travels back to<em>_  
>headquarters and attempts to take out as many allies as possible<em>_  
>before inevitably being killed by them<em>

"Alright Aizen" said Light to himself. "Your move"


End file.
